


Winchester and Wesson

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Boys In Love, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Not brothers, Soulmates, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean is in Texas on hunt when he meets a young man named Sam Wesson.The story is set in 2017.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester meets Sam Wesson. He takes the younger man in when he doesn't have anywhere else to go.

Dean was in Texas on a hunt. He pulled up to the motel he was staying at. He saw a young man sitting at the side of the building. He didn't look much older then 16. He looked a about the same height as Dean, he had long brown hair. Dean got out the of his car and slowly walked over to the young man. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked softly as he sat down next to young man. 

“I don't know.” He said quietly. 

“Are you here alone?”

“Yes.” The young man looked down at his lap. 

“I'm Dean.”

“I'm Sam.” He finally looked up at Dean. He saw the most beautiful green eyes and a sweet smile. 

“How about we get you inside before it gets dark. I have some clothes you can you wear.” 

“Yeah I would like that. Thank you.” Sam said quietly.

They walked into the room. Dean went through his bag to look for something for Sam to wear. He handed the younger man comfy sweat and a hoodie. “You can take shower if you want too and I'll go get us dinner" 

“Yeah okay. Thank you for the letting me wear your clothes.” Sam smiled with his dimples showing. 

“It's not a problem at all.” Dean smiled back to Sam. 

*****

Dean went to get dinner for both of them. He went to diner next door. He got them both fries, a burger, a drink. He hoped that Sam liked it. He got back to the room and Sam was sitting on couch watching TV. 

“Hey dude I got us food. I hope you like it.” He handed the young man the bag that had his food in it. 

“Thank you so much Dean. I haven't eaten in a few days.” Sam took the food and opened to to start to eat. 

They ate dinner together on the couch and watched TV together. Sam moved a little closer to Dean. Dean smiled at the young man. 

*****

“Why were you out there alone? ”

Sam took a breath and trying swallow down the tears. He put his face in hands. Dean looked at the young man. He touched the young man's knee gently. 

“My dad just left one day. He said I was old enough to take care of myself. I wasn't by myself very long until you found me, it was only about 4 days.” Sam started to cry. 

Dean didn't even think twice before picking up Sam and holding him closely to his chest. Sam put his face into the crook of the older mans neck and he cried.

“It'll be okay Sam. I know we just met but I won't leave you.” Dean tighten his hold on the young man. 

“Thank you so much Dean.” He whispered. 

Sam finally stopped crying. Dean felt Sam's breathing even out. He pulled away a little to look at Sam, he was asleep. Dean held him for a few minutes before he stood up and carried him to the bed. He gently laid Sam on the bed. 

*****

Dean took a shower and got ready for bed. Dean stood there, he looked at the bed than looked at the couch. He saw Sam move a little. 

“Dean, are you going to lay down?” He rolled over to look at the older man.

“I can sleep on couch.”

“I trust you. I don't get bad vibes or anything from you. So you can sleep in the bed with me.” Sam said quietly.

Dean laid down on the other side of the bed. He felt Sam move closer to him. He put his arm around the young man and pulled him closely to his chest. It didn't take them long to fall asleep. Dean woke up to Sam whimpering in his sleep. He touched Sam's check lightly. He felt Sam relax under his touch. Dean went back to sleep. 

*****

Dean woke up with Sam tangled up around him. Dean kissed Sam's temple before getting up and getting ready for the day. He laid out clothes for Sam to wear before he took shower and went out to get breakfast. Dean came back and Sam was awake and getting dressed. Sam turned around and smiled at him. They sat on couch next to each as started to eat. 

“So Sam, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come home with me?” Dean looked nervously at Sam.

“I would love that Dean.” He smiled at Dean and hugged him closely. 

“I was thinking maybe we go to cabin a for few days.” He bit his lip bottom lip a little. 

“That sounds like fun.” Sam had tears in eyes. “I've never been anywhere other then here before.” 

“Well then I'll make it fun for us.” He held onto Sam tighter. 

“Thanks.” Sam whispered. 

“You're welcome. We should get you some new clothes and stuff for the cabin.” Dean said. 

They packed up and left the motel. They went to local goodwill to get Sam some clothes. They picked out jeans, tees, flannel shirts, a coat and a pair of boots. They also stopped at Walmart to get Sam night clothes, boxer briefs and socks. They also got food and the basics they would need at the cabin and for themselves. 

*****

They started driving. Dean noticed that Sam was being a little quiet. He placed his hand on Sam's leg and squeezed it gently. 

“Are you okay?” Dean asked looking worried.

“Yeah I'm good. This a little overwhelming you helping out.” He gave Dean a small smile. 

“Hey I know what it's like to be a lone and having someone help you out a little.” 

“Yeah it's nice to have someone. Do you care if I try to sleep?” The younger man asked. 

“No I don't care sweetheart.” Dean smiled. 

Sam laid down and put his head on Dean's lap. He instantly felt relaxed being this close to Dean. He close to his eyes as he felt Dean running his fingers through his hair. Dean smiled down at the young man. 

*****

Dean drove about 3 hours before they got to the cabin. He gently touched Sam's arms and told him they were there. They unloaded the car together. Sam put the food away and Dean put their clothes in the room they were staying in. 

“Hey Sam, there's only one room so I hope you don't mind sharing with me.” Dean smiled the young man.

“I don't care.” Sam gave him shy smile. 

“Do you wanna help me with dinner?” He asked the younger man.

“Sure. I would like that a lot.” 

*****

They went into the kitchen. They started to get stuff together for dinner. Dean turned the radio on so they could listen to music while they talked and made dinner. 

“I didn't ask before but how old are you?”

“I'll be 17 on May 2nd. How old are you Dean?” He asked. 

“I just turned 21 on January 24th . So there's only 4 years between us.” Dean bump his hip on Sam's. The young man giggled. Dean laughed when he heard Sam giggle. “How about you make the salad.” 

“I can do that. What else are we having tonight?” 

“Well I was thinking steak, mashed potatoes and green beans.” He said. 

“That sounds really good.” 

They continued to make dinner together. They talked and laughed together. Sam had never felt so relaxed with someone in his life. Dinner was done and they sat down together to eat. 

*****

Once they were done, they went into the livingroom together. Sam curled himself into Dean's side. The older man put his arm around Sam's shoulder. 

“So what's your job?” 

“I'm a hunter but I work with my Uncle Bobby also.” 

“What do you mean a hunter?” The young man asked. 

“Like ghost and things that go bump in the night.” He looked a little worried telling Sam this. 

“You mean like Werewolves and Vampires?” Sam said looking a little freaked. 

“Yup.” Dean pulled Sam closely. 

“No way, they aren't real. They're just stories.” The young man looked wide eyed. 

“They're not Sam, they're very much real. My dad kept a journal, if you like you can read it. It can explain a lot about what we do and about the things we hunt.” Dean held on to Sam a little tighter. 

“I think I would like to read it. So do you stay with your Uncle Bobby when you aren't hunting?” 

“Yeah I'm saving money to get my own place. I would like to maybe get out of the actual hunting part of it but it's hard to leave it once you get into. It's all I've ever known. It's how my dad passed away. He died when we were hunting Werewolves when I was teenager.” Dean said with a sad smiled. 

Sam leaned close to Dean and hugged him. “I lost my mama. She passed away in a car wreak when I was little.” Sam said. 

“I know how you feel about not having mom. Something killed my mom and that's why my dad started hunting in the first place. I would stay with Bobby sometimes when my dad would be hunting but when I turned 14 my dad started taking me on hunts with him.” 

“I'm sorry you had to go through all of that.” Sam said softly. 

“It's okay. It made into the person I'm today.” He smiled at younger man. 

Sam could tell that Dean was feeling sad so he changed the subject. “I was hoping that once we are back with your Uncle's I could get my GED.” Sam gave Dean smile showing his dimples. 

“Of course you can. I didn't get to finish high school either but I have my GED. If you need help studying Uncle Bobby is really smart so he could help you.” 

“That's great Dean.” He said with a smile. 

*****

Dean's phone started to ring. He looked down at and saw it was Bobby. “I'll be back in a few. It's Uncle Bobby.” 

Dean went outside to talk to his Uncle. “Hey Bobby what's up?” Dean asked. 

“I was wondering when you'll be back home?” Bobby asked. 

“In a few days. I kinda met someone when I was in Texas and we're at one of your cabins.”

“Dean Winchester met someone?” He asked laughing. 

“Yeah Bobby. His name is Sam. He is really sweet kid. He'll be 17 in a few months. I told him about hunting. He kinda freaked a little but he was cool with it.” 

“So he is coming home with you?” Bobby asked. 

“Yeah I asked him to come back with me. He wants to get his GED. I told that you might be able to help him with it.” 

“Yeah I could help him out. You seem like him a lot Dean.” 

“I do. There's something about him Bobby.” 

“Good maybe he can get you out of hunting.” Dean could hear the smile in Bobby's voice. 

“I should get back to Sam. I'm going to let him read dad's stuff. We should be there in a few days or so.” 

“Okay. I'll see you boys then.” 

*****

Dean went back into the cabin. Sam was sitting on the couch reading a book that must have been in the cabin. Dean sat down beside him. 

“I found this book when I was looking around. I didn't know how long you would be. I hope you don't care.” Sam sat the book on the coffee table. 

“You can read anything you find here or at Bobby's. This is my dad's. You don't have read it all but I think it will help you understand a little more.” Dean said while handing it to him. 

Sam slowly opened it up and started reading it. Dean went to clean up the kitchen. Sam didn't how long he had been reading but he was starting to fall asleep.

“Come on kiddo. I think it's time for bed.” He said softly. 

“What time is it?” Sam asked. 

“Almost 2 am.” 

“Yeah bed would be nice.” He said with a sleepy smile as he put John's journal on the coffee table. 

*****

Dean held Sam around his waist as they walked up the room. Sam and Dean both changed into night clothes. Sam laid down on the bed first. Dean got under covers with Sam. The young man placed a soft kiss on Dean's lips.

“Thanks for everything Dean.” He whispered.

“You're welcome sweetheart.” 

Dean big spooned Sam. He put his arm around the younger man's middle. He kissed Sam shoulder before he felt himself falling asleep. Sam felt himself relaxing. He had never felt so safe with someone in his life like he did with Dean. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

*****

Sam woke up first, he didn't want to wake up Dean so he gently moved Dean's arm off his waist. He got up went to bathroom and then went downstairs to make himself breakfast. He sat on couch to eat and read more of John's stuff. He was drinking his coffee when Dean came downstairs and smiled at younger man. He leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Sam's cheek. Sam smiled at Dean brightly. 

“Morning sweetie.” Dean said with a smile. 

“Morning.” 

Dean got his coffee and sat down next to Sam. He put his arm around the young man. Sam cuddled close to him. 

“How you feeling after reading about this craziness?” 

“It's a lot to take in but I'm good.” He smiled. 

“I'm glad you're okay sweetheart.” He ran his fingers throw Sam's hair. 

Dean put his mug down and leaned into Sam and kissed him sweetly. Sam put the journal down next to him. The young man wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. 

“I really like you Dean a lot.” Sam whispered. 

“I like you a lot too Sammy.” He smiled at the young man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Uncle Bobby. Dean and Sam go out on their first date.  
> Smut :D

About a week later they packed up all of their stuff and headed to Bobby's. Sam leaned his head on Dean's shoulder. He couldn't help but smile at Sam. 

“Do you think Bobby is going like me?”

“I think he will. You make me happy Sammy, that's all that matters to him because I haven't been truly happy for a few years now.” 

“You make me happy too Dean. So is Bobby your actual uncle?” He gently squeezed Dean's knee.

“No he isn't. My dad met him when he was on hunt and they had been friends ever since.” He smiled at the younger man. 

“So what do you other then hunting, you said you work with Bobby also.” 

“Oh yeah we fix cars.” He said with smile. 

“Cool.” Sam smiled at Dean with his dimples showing. 

“Once you get your GED do you wanna go to college?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah. I would like be a teacher.” He said with a smile. 

“I think that's great Sammy.” He said with a smile. 

*****

They were at Bobby's by night fall. Sam looked Dean like he was nervous. Dean held Sam's hand as they walked into Bobby's house. 

“Uncle Bobby. We're here.” Dean said. 

The older man walked into the livingroom from kitchen. He hugged Dean tight. He smiled at Sam.

“You must be Sam.” 

“Hi. You must be the famous Uncle Bobby.” He smiled at the older man. 

“The famous Uncle Bobby?” He asked looking Dean. 

“I don't what he's talking about Uncle Bobby.” Dean said trying not laugh. 

“Yeah okay kiddo.” Bobby laughed out. “How about you boys go upstairs and get settled in while dinner is cooking.” 

*****

They walked up to the room together. Sam changed into sweat pants and a hoodie. He sat on the bed watching Dean change into comfy clothes also. 

“Is Bobby going to let us sleep in the same room?” 

“Yeah he won't care.” He said with a smile. 

“So do you wanna show me where the books are?” 

“Yup let's go downstairs.” Dean took Sam's hand.

*****

Sam grabbed a book. He sat on the couch and started to read it. He heard someone come in the room. He looked up and saw Bobby. He smiled at the older man. 

“Dean, why don't you check on dinner.” Bobby said. 

“Sure.” Dean kissed Sam's temple before leaving the room. 

Sam put the book down. “Thanks for letting me stay here with you and Dean.” 

“Not a problem. How did you met Dean?” 

“He found me actually. My dad kicked me out because he said I was old enough to take of myself. Dean started talking to me. He let me stay in the room with him and we just kinda clicked. There is something about him.” He said with a small smile. 

“He said the same thing about you.” Bobby said with a smile. 

“Really?” Sam asked with a smile. 

“Yup but don't tell him I told you. Dean asked if I could help you with your GED.” 

“Yeah that would be nice if you don't mind.”

“I won't mind at all Sam.” 

“Thanks.” He said with a smile. 

*****

Dean called out to them to tell them dinner was ready. They sat at table together like family to eat. They about what Sam's plans were after he gets his GED. Sam and Dean cleaned up the kitchen for Bobby. They sat in the livingroom together. Bobby and Dean watched the game and Sam read. Sam leaned on Dean's shoulder. 

“You feeling okay Sammy?” Dean looked him worried. 

“Yeah, I'm just tired.” 

“Let's go up stairs and hang out.” 

*****

They walked up to their room. Sam just laid on the bedroom waiting for Dean to be done with his shower. Dean changed back into his sweats and tee. He laid down beside Sam. 

“Sammy can I asked you something?” He looked at the young man with a nervous a smile. 

“Anything Dee.” He said with a smile. 

“I know we like each other. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out on date tomorrow.” 

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Sam touched Dean's face gently. 

“Yeah I am. So do you wanna go on a date tomorrow?” He asked.

Sam leaned over and kissed Dean sweetly. “I would love too. I've been waiting for you to ask to me out since you told me, you liked me.” 

“I'm sorry. I just wanted to plan something really sweet for you and then I got nervous for some reason.”

“It's okay Dee.” He said. 

“I like you calling me Dee. It's special because I've never had nickname before.” He smiled at his new boyfriend. 

*****

“I wondering if maybe we can take the next step. I'm not ready to have sex yet but I thought maybe we other things.” Sam said shyly. 

“Of course we can do anything you want baby boy.” Dean looked down and saw how hard Sam was getting. He took Sam's hoodie off of him. He started to kiss Sam's lips, then down his jaw. He slid his hand down Sam's chest and stomach. “Lift your hips for me please.” Dean said softly. 

Sam lift his hips so Dean could slid down his sweats and boxer briefs. Dean looked at Sam's cock and was surprised because Sam was big. Dean had seen Sam naked but never hard. Dean sucked Sam's nipples a little. Sam moaned a little. 

“You okay Sam?” Dean asked gently. 

“Yeah. I just have never done anything other then kissing before.” He said shyly. 

“I'll make good for you baby. Gods you're beautiful Sam.” Dean whispered in his boyfriend's ear. 

“So are you Dean.” Sam smiled shyly. 

Dean smiled at his boyfriend. He took Sam's cock in his hand. He started slid his hand up and down. 

Sam buckled his hips. “Dean that feels so good.” He moaned. 

Dean started to pump his hand faster while he played with Sam's balls. The young man couldn't stop moaning. 

“Come for me Sammy.” Dean whispered as he kissed Sam.

Sam moaned Dean's name as he came all over Dean's hand. He had never came so hard before. They laid beside each for a few minutes. Sam leaned over Dean and kissed him with passion. Sam ran hand down Dean's chest and stomach. Dean slid his sweats off. He laid down on his back to let Sam do his thing. He felt Sam's hands shaking a little. 

“Sammy, you don't have do anything. I can take care of myself.” Dean he brushed Sam's hair out of his face. 

“No I want too.” Sam said softly. 

He cupped Dean's balls in his hand and rolled them. Dean moaned softly at feeling, it been for too long since he had been with anyone. Sam pumped his hand up and down. Dean moaned loudly 

“Sam that feels so good. I don't know how long I can last.” Dean moaned as he buckled his hips into Sam's hand. 

Sam leaned over Dean and lightly bit his neck. Dean came hard all over them. Dean grabbed a dirty shirt and cleaned them off. Sam laid his head on Dean's chest. Dean wrapped his arm around his boyfriend.

“Wow that was amazing.” He smiled at the younger man. 

“Yeah it was.” Sam smiled back. 

*****

Dean kissed Sam goodnight. It didn't take them long to fall a sleep around each other. Dean heard Sam whimper in his sleep. He could tell that Sam was having a nightmare. He gently woke Sam up before it got to bad for his boyfriend. Sam sat up in a panic, he looked at Dean and throw himself at him. 

“Baby it's okay. I'm here.” Dean said softly. 

“Dean don't hunt anymore please don't.” Sam sobbed into Dean's neck. 

“What was the nightmare about Sammy?” He ran his hand up and down Sam's back. 

“You were hunting and something killed you. Please Dean, I can't lose you I just got you. Please promise you won't hunt anymore.” He chocked out. 

“Sweetheart the moment I found you. I knew that I wouldn't hunt anymore because I fell in love with you.” Dean said softly. 

“I love you too Dean.” Sam cupped his boyfriend's face and kissed him softly. 

Dean kissed him back. “Back to sleep baby. We have big day later.” 

Dean laid them down and pulled his boyfriend close. Sam curled himself into the older man's side. They fell asleep again in each other arms. 

*****

Dean got up first and got ready. He sat on the bed and touched Sam's cheeks gently. The younger man leaned into the touch. Dean couldn't help but smile. 

“Hey baby time to get up.” Dean said gently. 

“Okay Dee.” Sam said sleepy like. 

“Up we go. You need to shower and get ready.” Dean said with a small laugh. 

Sam sat up and kissed Dean sweetly. He showered, changed into jeans, tee with a flannel plaid shirt over it. He went downstairs and laughed when he saw that Dean basically had one the same outfit. Dean smiled when he saw Sam standing there. They put on their boots and coats. 

“We match.” Sam said with a laugh. 

“Yeah we do.” Dean laughed. He gave Sam is soft kiss. “You ready to go sweetheart?” 

“Yeah I am ready Dee.” He smiled. 

*****

They walked into the car holding hands. Dean took Sam's hand and held it the whole drive. It took about an hour to get the cabin that by a lake. There was still some snow on ground. 

“I thought we could have a inside picnic for our first date.” Dean said looking nervous. 

“I love it Dean.” He hugged him close and kissed him sweetly. 

They went into cabin. Sam turned the lights on. They took off their coats and boots. Dean put wood in the fire place and lite it. He put down a blanket and got the food for them. They sat down and cuddle close to each other as they ate. After they were done eating Dean put everything away and moved off the blanket. 

*****

Dean pulled Sam to lay down next to him. He cupped the young man's face and kissed with passion. The young man moaned into his boyfriend's mouth. He undid Dean's jeans and slid them down with his underwear. Sam took his jeans and underwear off too. Sam got on top of Dean and started to move. He took their hard dicks in his hand. They started to move their hips so their cocks where rubbing together as Sam pumped their cocks. Dean moaned Sam's name as he came. Sam moaned Dean name softly. when he came. 

“Wow Sammy that was good.” Dean cleaned them off. 

“Yeah that was.” Sam giggled

“I love you Sam.” The older man said. 

“I love you too Dee.” He said while kissing Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sammy birthday :D  
> SMUT ;)  
> 

Sam and Dean have been living together for month. Today was Sammy's birthday. Dean had the weekend off. He got up gently not to wake up Sam. He showered and got ready. He went downstairs to make breakfast for his boyfriend. Once it was done, he put the food on the table. Dean went back upstairs to wake up his boyfriend. 

“Hey baby it's time to get up.” He gently touched Sam's cheek.

“I don't wanna get up Dee.” He said in a sleepy voice. 

“Come on. Up you go.” Dean took Sam's hands and pulled him up off the bed. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him sweetly. “Morning.” 

He chuckle a little and kissed his boyfriend back. “I made breakfast for us.”

Dean and Sam walked down to the kitchen together. He pulled the chair out for him. Sam looked at Dean and smile. Sam got himself a plate of food and coffee. They ate and talked about how everything that was going on. Once they were done they cleaned up the kitchen together. 

*****

“Get ready to go because we are staying at Bobby's cabin tonight for your birthday.” He smiled. 

“Oh Dee thank you.” Sam had tears rolling cheeks. 

“Baby. Why are you crying?” Dean looked worried. 

“No one has done anything for my birthday since mama passed away.” He said quietly. 

Dean hugged Sam closely. “We can do something every year baby boy.” 

“Thank you. I love you so much Dee.” 

Dean cupped Sam's face to kiss him. “I love you too Sammy.” He smiled at his lover.

Sam got into the shower. Dean packed their bag for the night. He packed Sam's gifts and lube just in case. Sam came back into the room and changed. They walked downstairs together. They put on their boots and jackets.

*****

They drove to the cabin while listening music and talk. They got the cabin and unloaded the car together. They walked into the cabin, they took off their coats and shoes. Dean went and put their bag into the room. He went back out to the livingroom.

*****

“Dean I'm ready please.” Sam whispered. 

“You mean?” The older man asked. 

“Yes please Dee.” He said softly. 

Dean picked Sam up off the couch. Sam giggles as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. The older man carried him to the bedroom. He gently put him on the bed. He pulled Sam's shirt off first then his own. He started to kiss down Sam's neck. He sucked Sam's nipple gently. The young man moaned sweetly as he arched off the bed. He undid Sam's jeans. He lifted his hip so Dean could get them off. He kissed down his stomach and sucked on Sam's hip bone. Sam moaned Dean's name. Dean could have came just hearing his sweet Sammy moaning. He took his jeans off too. He took off their boxer briefs. He got the lube out of their bag.

Sam giggled. “Well you came prepare.” 

“I was hoping that we would have sex.” He smiled as he kissed his boyfriend. He opened it and put some on his fingers and on Sam. He slid one finger into Sam. The younger man tensed up. “Baby relax okay. It gets so much better I promise.” Dean kissed Sam sweetly. He felt Sam relax around his finger. 

“You can add another one.” Sam moaned. 

Dean put another in and started scissor his fingers as he kissed Sam with heat. Sam was a moaning mess at this point. Dean hit Sam's sweet spot and Sam moaned loudly. 

“Oh gods Dean do that again.” He begged. 

Dean slid one more finger into his boyfriend. When Dean though Sam was ready he rolled him on his stomach so it wouldn't hurt as bad. He lubed himself up and slowly slid into Sam's hole. They both moaned at the feeling. It hurt but it felt amazing to Sam. Dean felt so big in him. He felt himself starting to relax. 

Dean stilled when he was all the way in. “Tell me when to move Sammy.” He whimpered out. 

“I'm good. You feel so good in me Dean.” He moaned. 

Dean started to move in and out of the tight hole. He had never been with someone that felt so good before. He could feel Sam tightening around him. 

“Dee harder please. I'm not going to break.” He moaned. 

Dean started to move faster and harder then before. He hit Sam's sweet spot again and again. He lifted Sam up on his knees so he reached around and started to pump Sam's hard cock. He leaned down and sucked a mark on Sam's shoulder. That's all it took for Sam to come fast and hard all over Dean's hand while moaning Dean's name. Dean felt his ball's draw up and tighten. Sam felt Dean's warm come fill him up as Dean came hard as moaned Sam's name. He gently pulled out of Sam and laid beside him.

“That was amazing Dee.” Sam said with a smile. 

He kissed Sam gently. “It was amazing Sammy.” He got up and went to the bathroom. He got a warm cloth. He gently cleaned Sam off and then himself. 

*****

He got Sam's gifts out of the bag. He sat back on the bed with a Sam and smile. He sat up against the headboard. Sam cuddled close to him. He pulled the young man onto his lap. 

“Sweetie. I have a few gifts for you.” He handed Sam the small box first. 

Sam opened the box and there was key it in. “Baby, what's the key for?” 

“I got us an apartment that we can move into on Monday.” He smiled at the young man. 

Sam hugged Dean tight. “Oh my gods we're going to have our own place?” He asked with a bright smile. 

“Yeah baby boy we are. Here's your other gift.” Dean handed Sam a little black box. 

Sam opened the box and there was sliver ring in it. He looked at Dean with tears in his eyes. “It's beautiful Dean.” He said softly. 

“It's a promise ring. It means that if you'll have me. I'll marry you someday.” He said with tears in his eyes. 

“Put it on me please.” He said with tears in his eyes. 

Dean put the ring on Sam's finger. “Happy birthday baby boy.” He kissed his boyfriend. 

“Thank you for everything. I love you so much.” Sam said as he cuddled closely to Dean. 

“I love you too Sammy.” He said with a smile because Dean was truly happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean go out :)

Sam and Dean have been in their apartment for 2 months. Bobby had helped them get some of the stuff they needed. Their home was little but it was prefect for them. When you first walk in there's the livingroom, then to the left is their cute little kitchen. There was a little hallway, their room was on the right side and the bathroom was right a crossed from it. 

Sam was sitting on couch reading when Dean walked in the door. He looked up and smiled at his boyfriend.

“Hey baby.” Sam smile sweetly. 

“Hey baby boy. Let me get out my work clothes and shower then we can cuddle.” He leaned down and kissed Sam. 

“Okay babes.” 

*****

Dean came back into the livingroom wearing sweats and tee. He sat down beside Sam. The young man curled up into Dean's side. Dean kissed Sam's temple. 

“So sweetheart how was your day?”

“Good actually.” Sam said with a smile that was showing his dimples. 

“That's good.” He smiled at his boyfriend. 

“I went to the GED center and took a practice test. They said I could pass the actual test with flying colors.” 

“That's great baby. You've been studying so hard for it.” He asking playing with Sam's ring. 

“Thanks. I should be able to take the actual test in a few weeks. When I pass it I'll be able to start college this coming up fall.” He smiled. 

“Good. I'm happy for you love. So I have whole weekend off and I though maybe we could go out have a date.” He smiled at Sam.

“Yes I would love to have date. I'll go get ready.” He said with a smile. 

*****

Dean stood up when he saw Sam walking into. Sam smiled at his boyfriend. Dean was wearing tight boot cut jeans, with a black tee and plaid shirt over it with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was spiky.

“You look really cute Dee.” Sam kissed Dean sweetly. 

“You don't look too bad yourself.” He squeezed his boyfriend's hip.

Sam was wearing tight skinny jeans, a blue tight tee shirt and black converses. His hair was pulled back into a messy bun. 

“I think I wanna take you out dancing. I know a great club we can go too.” Dean smirk at his boyfriend. 

“Dean I don't know if you remember but I'm only 17. I can't get into clubs.” 

Dean pulled out a fake ID and headed it to Sammy. “You are now 21 Sam Wesson.” 

“Oh my gods you're the best Dee.” Sam basically jumped up on Dean hugging him. 

Dean wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist as they walked to the car. They got into the car and started to drive to club. Sam sat close to Dean. 

*****

When they walked into the clue the music was loud and the bass was going. Dean pulled Sam to the dance floor. He pressed himself right up on Sam's ass, he put his hands on his boyfriend's hips. They started moving together. Sam moved his hips more against Dean. They didn't know how long they had been dancing when Sam turned around to talk to Dean. He leaned close to him so he could heard him. 

“As much as I'm having fun. I would really like to get something to eat.” He said with smirk. 

“Okay baby.” He leaned down and kissed Sam softly. 

*****

They drove to a little diner that was open 24. They found sat at table in the back. They order their food and drinks. They ate their food as they talked. 

“I love you Dean Winchester with all of my heart.” 

“I love you too Sammy. You ready to head home for the night?” 

“Yeah I am.” He smiled at Dean sweetly. 

They were finally home. They both changed into night clothes and laid down in bed together. They cuddled close to each other. 

“I had a lot of fun tonight Dee. Thanks for taking me out.” He gently kissed his boyfriend. 

“Me too baby boy. I love you so much Sam.” 

“I love you too Dean.” He laid his head on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a surprised for his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut :D

Sam and Dean had been together for a year and a half. Sam was almost done with is first year of college and Dean couldn't have been prouder of his boyfriend. It was the week of the finals and Sam had been busy but thank goodness he took his last test today.

Sammy: Hey I'm done with my last final. I'll be home in less than 20.  
Dee: Okay baby boy. I'll be here waiting for you. Love you.  
Sammy: Love you too Sweetie.

*****

Dean had asked Bobby for the day off so he could make a special dinner for Sam. He had the homemade lasagna done. He was putting together the salad when he heard the door opening. 

Sam came into the kitchen. “Something smells good.” 

Dean turned around, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him sweetly. “I made a us special dinner tonight because you finish your first year of college.” He smiled. 

“Well than I'll just get out of your way. I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll be right out.” 

Dean was finished dinner before Sam was done. He sit the food on the table and got out some wine for them. 

*****

Dean was feeling so nervous. The ring box in his jean pocket it felt heavy, he took a deep breath. He felt Sam wrap his arms around his middle. 

“You okay baby?” He kissed the older man's neck. 

“Yeah sweetheart I'm fine. Dinner is done, let's sit.” Dean pulled the chair out of Sam. 

“Thank you.” 

Dean poured them both wine. He smiled at his boyfriend. “I hope you like the wine. I know we normally have beer or whiskey but tonight is special.” He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Sam took a sip of the wine and smiled. “It taste really good Dee.” 

“I'm glad you like it baby boy. Let's eat.”

They started to eat their dinner. They talked about their day. Sam told Dean that he though he did good on all of his finals. 

*****

Sam could tell that Dean was nervous about something. “Dean what's wrong? You've been acting nervous all night.” 

“Nothing is wrong. I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” He smiled at the younger man. 

“Okay.” Now Sam was starting to get nervous so he took another drink of the wine. 

“You know I love you so much Sammy and I know already gave you a promise ring but.” Dean took the box out of his pocket and got down one knee. “Sam marry me please.” 

Sam looked at Dean with tears in his eyes. “Oh my gods yes, yes I'll marry you.” Sam got off his chair and hugged Dean close to him. He took his promise ring off his ringer finger and put on his ringer finger on his right hand. 

Dean slid the engagement ring on his Sam's finger. Sam looked down at his ring. It was beautiful, it was simple sliver ring with a single emerald. 

“I love you so much Dean.” 

*****

Dean picked them up off the floor. Sam wrapped his legs around his lovers waist. The older man cupped Sam's ass. They started to kiss with heat. Sam moaned into Dean's mouth. 

“Bedroom now.” The young man whispered. 

Dean carried them to the bedroom, he gently laid the young man down on their bed. Dean smiled down at the young man. He took off his and Sam's shirts. He gently kissed down the young man's jaw and neck. He sucked a mark on the pale skin. Sam moaned sweetly at the feeling. He undid Sam's jeans. 

“Lift your hips baby.” 

Sam lifted up his hips so Dean could take his jeans and boxer briefs. Dean took his jeans off too. Sam looked down and laughed.

“Of course you wouldn't have anything on under your jeans.” 

Dean winked at the younger man. Dean leaned down and kissed the younger man with heat. Sam moaned into his mouth. The older man kissed down his lovers stomach and down to his hard dick. Sam felt the warm wetness of Dean's mouth around it. He moaned loudly. 

“Oh shit Dee. That feels so good. Please please roll your tongue.”

He felt the older man roll his tongue around the head. Dean took him the whole way down. He started to suck harder then he was before. Sam pulled Dean short hair. The older man looked up at him confused. 

“You have to stop because I'm way too close to coming” He bit his lip. 

Dean opened the night stand and got the lube out. He coated his fingers and gently pushed it into his lover. He slowly moved his finger in and out. Then he added a second one and started scissor them. Sam moaned loudly and arched off the bed. 

“Oh god Dean that feels so good.” Sam moaned 

The older man slid another finger in gently. Sam was moaning a mess under him. He started to fuck himself on Dean's fingers. He arched his back off the bed. 

“I'm ready Dean.” The younger moaned. 

“I want you to ride me Sammy.” 

Sam flipped them so he was over top of Dean. He put his legs on each side of Dean's hips. He put lube on his boyfriend's hard cock. The younger man slowly slid down Dean's dick. Dean held on to Sam's hip tightly helping him. Sam bottomed out. They both moaned at the feeling. Sam started to roll his hips. Dean thrust up into Sam's tight hole. 

He started bouncing up and up on the hard cock. “Oh god Dee, I'm not going to last much long.” He moaned. 

Dean hit Sam's sweet spot over and over meeting Sam's movements. “Come for me Sam.” 

At that Sam lost it and started to come hard untouched as he moaned Dean's name. He could feel Sam getting tighter around him. He came with a growl of Sam's name. The younger man leaned down and kissed Dean's shoulder. He slowly pulled off of his boyfriend. Dean grabbed a shirt off the floor and cleaned them off. 

*****

He laid back down and pulled Sam to him. Sam curled himself into Dean and laid his head on his shoulder. 

“That was amazing.” Sam said softly. 

“Yeah it was. I can't believe that we're getting married someday.” He smiled softly while playing with Sam's ring.

“I'm so happy with you Dee. I never thought my life would be this good.” He looked up smiling showing his dimples. 

“You make me happy too Sammy. I love you so much.” He gently cupped Sam's face kissed him.

“I love you too.” Sam kissed Dean back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place about 6 years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope y'all like this story. I had a great time writing it :)

4 years of college, a teaching a degree, a small wedding and a bigger house later Sam and Dean life was going good. Sam got a job a local elementary school in town. Dean was able to open his own car shop. Dean walked into their house to see his husband with their little girl on his lap reading on the couch. 

“Hey guys, I'm home.” He smiled at them when they looked up at him.

Austin jump off of Sam and run to Dean. She wrapped her arms around his legs. Austin was 5 year old that they took in as foster child because she was taken away from her mom. A year later they were able to adopt her. 

Sam got up and walked over to Dean. “How was your day Dee?” 

“Busy, I'm glad to be home and I'm glad it's the weekend so we spend time together. I'm sorry I was late someone brought in a car last minute. ” He leaned in and kissed Sam sweetly. 

“It's okay I understand. I picked up pizza on the way home and I thought we could just watch movies together. I've already have Austin bathed and ready for movie cuddles.” Sam smiled at his little family.

“Let me just shower and get out of these work clothes then we can watch movies.” He smiled at his baby girl. 

*****

“Let's go pick out a movie so when daddy is done we can start watching them.” Sam said. 

“Okay papa.” She smiled and ran back into the living-room. 

Sam went back into the livingroom with Austin. She picked The Little Mermaid. Sam put the movie the the DVD player. Sam went and got them all plates and drinks. When he come back into the room, Austin was sitting on Dean's lap. He gave everyone their food. They started to watch the movie together. Sam curled himself into Dean as they ate. By the time the movie was over Austin was out of it. Sam and Dean smiled at each other. 

“I'll put her to bed.” Dean whispered. 

“Okay. I'll get us some beers.” He leaned down and kissed Austin's forehead. 

*****

Sam went into the kitchen and got them a couple beers. Dean came back and sat back down beside his husband. Sam handed him a beer, they both took a drink. Sam curled himself into Dean.

“I never thought I could have this life. I mean I have a husband that loves me and daughter. If you would have told me the day you found me that this would have be my life 6 years later. I would have laughed at you.” Sam said a little teary eyed. 

“I know how you feel baby boy. I never thought I would leave hunting behind all of the way but you changed everything in my life for the better. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you Sammy.” He smiled at his husband. 

“Damn it Dean. You got me all teary eyed and shit.” He leaned over and kissed his husband. 

Dean kissed Sam gently. “I love you Sam with all of my heart.” 

“I love you too Dean.” 

Dean and Sam's life wasn't always easy and they met in an odd way but they were happy and in love more then ever before. They couldn't wait to see what the next 6 years held for them.


End file.
